Never Give Up
by eepps96
Summary: Naruto is called to duty in WWII as a pilot, and has to leave his Fiancee behind. But while he's gone, she finds out she's expecting his child. This is based off an au I found on tumblr, link in authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my… fourth fic, and by far the hardest one to write. But I had to do it. I haaad to. I got the inspiration from a tumblr post here post/69213926587/once-again-id-like-to-clarify-that-this-au and if you don't click the link it's about Naruto being a pilot in WWII and him going missing, meanwhile his fiancée is pregnant with his child and all this stuff. I saw the pictures, and I had to write it.

But the good news it the ENTIRE thing is already written. All 5 chapters, all 10k words. So I'll defs release them day by day. With that in mind, plase enjoy the first chapter! (also I don't own Naruto)

A woman in a long dark dress and a feathered hat was standing next to the train. A pair of arms were wrapped around her, embracing her. He was Air Force, the symbol being barred on his jacket sleeve. This was a typical scene that happened during war times. Wives would see their husbands off, wishing for them a safe return.

In this case, they weren't married quite yet, but they were to be as soon as the war was over. She came from a rich family, Hinata Hyuuga. Her father was a stock man, investing money into the war, into cars, and into technology.

The man, however, came from the school of Hard Knocks. His life was never an easy one, which is why the soonest he could, he enlisted in the Air Force. He learned how to fly, and he loved it. He felt like he could do anything up in the air.

He met Hinata while recovering from a leg injury that was supposed to keep him out of the war until it was over. He was walking home on crutches, when he got stuck on the bricks and fell backwards onto her. Their eyes met, and a day didn't pass since without them meeting again.

That was seven months ago, and the war was still going on. He received a letter a week ago that he was needed to return to the field, which brings him to the train station today.

"Just... be safe." Hinata breathed out into his chest, hugging tighter than before. He breathed in her hair, moving her hat back to press his nose against her. "I need you to come back safe, okay?" she said, pulling away from his chest, looking into his blue eyes. God his eyes were stunning. Anything he could ever hope to say, he could say with them. He knew that too, but he still would tell her.

"Hey, I'm invincible, remember? I'll come back just fine! Besides," He cupped a hand on her cheek. "I can't leave my fiancée at the altar, now can I?" He said with a soft smile. That smile melts her heart every time he does it. It makes her feel safe, warm and protected. She reached up and grabbed hishand on her face, giving it a squeeze.

"I guess you can't" She said with a pained smile, trying to hide that she didn't want him to leave. But she figured he knew no matter what she did.

"Exactly! So I'll come home, don't you worry! I'm Naruto Uzumaki after all!" he said with confidence. He bent his head down towards her to continue. "And the love of my life is here, in Britain, so I have to come home to her."

His words made her laugh, but it still didn't take her mind off the fact that he was leaving.

"Hey, don't look so sad. It's not like I don't fly planes all the time." He said, putting an arm around her waist, slowly pulling her in closer.

And with that the train conductor yelled for all passengers to get on board. With that, Hinata let out a pained sigh.

"I guess that's you…" she said, choking up a bit, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, looking at the train behind him.

"Promise me you'll write, okay?" She asked him, trying to break away from his arm.

"Absolutely!" he replied, giving her a huge grin. She smiled back, still trying to break away so he wouldn't miss the train.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm. "If you don't think I'm not going to kiss you goodbye, then you aren't the Hinata Hyuuga I fell in love with."

And with that, he pressed his mouth against hers. Hinata's eyes widened at the suddenness of the kiss, but nonetheless she sunk down into it, getting caught up in the moment. He gave her lip a little nibble before letting go.

"I love you Hinata, don't forget that, okay?" He said as he backed away, jumping onto the train as it began to move. Hinata nodded her head and yelled back at him.

"I won't! And I love you too!"

Naruto turned around and started to wave at her, and he had his signature smile on his face.

I'll see you soon!" He yelled as he got farther out.

They both continued waving until they could no longer see each other, and Hinata slowly put her arm down, letting it sink in.

'There he goes…' She thought as the train smoke billowed out from the engine.

"Miss Hyuuga, are you ready to go?" Said the car driver.

"… Yes."

That was six months ago. The last time she had heard from him was his second week gone, in the second letter he sent.

And at that time she didn't know she was pregnant either.

She found out a week after receiving the letter, and immediately wrote him about it. She was so excited to tell him. The Air Force would send him back home to marry her, just for maybe a month, before shipping him back off again. Sure it wasn't the wedding they wanted, but she didn't care, she got to see him, hold him, marry him, and bare his child.

But he never came. She never got a letter back, she didn't receive anything. The months went by without him, but the fact that she was having his kid never went away. Her stomach was round, her feet always hurt, and her back was always in pain. But she didn't care, it was his child.

She kept writing him, even though she never got a response, and every time she did, her letters kept getting shorter.

_"Are you okay? What's happening? Are you safe? Are they sending you back? Please write back, we miss you."_

"_Please write back, where are you? The two of us want to know that you're okay."_

"_I'm worried about you, write soon, okay?"_

"…_Please write back…" _

The longer she went with no reply, the more she couldn't sum into words to write, and all she had were the two he had written her, and even then the first one was only a letter saying he got there safe. But his second one was more special.

Hinata kept the letter with her at all times. She would pull it out during the day to read its content, scratched handwriting and all.

_"Dear Hinata,_

_I miss you too! I can't wait to get back home and plan the weeding with you. Maybe we can work some stuff out through the letters? Like the cake flavor and stuff! I'm fine with whatever you like (as long as it isn't lemon.)_

_Anyway, tomorrow they're sending me out to do some scouting of the area ahead of us. I do that stuff all the time, so don't worry about anything! I hope to see you soon and get this stupid war stuff done with. I love you immensely and hope to see you soon!_

_Yours forever, Naruto. __"_

That last part always killed her. The heart he drew next to his name always made her tear up, even reading it five months after she got it. The two humps weren't perfect, and the lines didn't exactly meet up, but it just felt so right-so him-to her.

She wiped the edges of her eyes and folded the letter back up, sliding it back in her handbag as she looked out her window, watching as the country side passed in and out of her view. It all looked the same, covered in snow with an occasional leafless tree.

"Why do you keep reading it?"

Hinata turned her head towards her father, Hiashi, who asked the question.

"Easy, I read it in his voice and it's like he's here." She said with a slight smile.

"But he's not." Hiashi said in a cold voice, not even looking her in the face while speaking.

He's at war, father." Hinata stated.

"Or dead." He said monotone. Hinata jerked back at his words. She knew that he never liked Naruto, but to wish him dead was a new low.

"A-what? How could you s-" She was cut off.

"If he was still alive he would have wrote you back. But he hasn't. He hasn't written you back." He said like a stab to her heart. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, and her words turned harsh.

"I have _NO_ doubt in my mind that he is alive! He's going to come back home when everything is over and we are going to get married and have and family together and be happy, whether or not you are!" Hinata replied, not realizing she stood up in her anger. She was glad that the door of their car suite was closed; otherwise she was sure other passengers would be staring.

"Sure! If he's alive that's great! But guess what? He isn't! And now I'm left with a daughter who's having his kid out of wedlock, and shaming our family name!" Hiashi yelled, also standing to match his daughter.

Hinata was about to respond, but a voice from the cabin echoed "We have now reached platform 112."

Hinata turned to her father and walked closer to him, getting in his face.

"You're wrong." She told him, a grimace in her voice. She turned on her heels and walked out of the cabin, making her way home.

Hey it's done! Thank you to all who read, review, and favorite, I really do appreciate it! You all are the best.

Ellen=out


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, chapter is up! That's awesome. Thanks so much for everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed the story so far, so here's the next chapter!

The driver turned onto the street with their home, slowly approaching the driveway, making sure not to slide on the snow. Hinata was massaging her temple. All she wanted was to go home, take a bath, and go to bed.

Of course she would love to do that, if not for the visitor that was standing outside her home. She squinted her eyes at the figure, but could only make out that her hair was pink.

'Unusual color...' Hinata thought.

The driver stopped at the door and Hinata got a better look at the visitor. She was wearing a reddish pink jacket with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald "Thank you, sir." Hinata said before opening her door.

"Anytime, Miss Hyuuga." The driver said before he drove off. Hinata then turned around to greet the visitor.

"Yes, hello there! Can I help you?" Hinata said, holding out a hand for her to shake, which she did.

The woman had a solemn look on her face, but still had a small smile.

"Hi there, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga." She said.

"Miss Hyuuga, could we talk inside perhaps?" Sakura proposed. Hinata didn't know why she agreed, she was practically letting a stranger into her home, but there was something about this woman that reminded Hinata of him. She let her in the household, sitting her down in the parlor.

"Would you like a drink?" Hinata asked.

"Hm? Oh, no I'm fine, but thank you." Sakura replied before getting to business.

"Miss Hyuuga-"

"Hinata is fine"

"... Hinata then, I have a package for you." Sakura said, handing her the envelope that was in her bag. Hinata gave her a curious look as she opened the envelope. She removed its contents to find more envelopes. All with the same handwriting on them-her handwriting, addressed to the same person, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wh... I'm sorry but these were meant for my fian-"

"For Naruto? Yes I know." Sakura explained. Hinata got a knot in the bottom of her stomach. Who was this woman and why was she returning her letters?

"Naruto is my cousin. We were in the war effort together, he being a pilot, while I worked on the medical side. Of course being him, he taught me how to fly as well, I'm almost as good as him, maybe even better!" Sakura explained.

"Oh! You're his cousin he would talk about! I'm so sorry! I haven't spoken with him in a while so I must've forgotten your name." Hinata said embarrassed. She put a hand over her cheek to cover her blush.

"No, no it's fine!" Sakura insisted. "...anyway, I needed to return these to you." Sakura said, trying to make it sound not as bad as it was.

"W... what do you..." Hinata couldn't finish her statement. Her head felt like it was spinning and she didn't have air to breathe. She didn't know what to say, what to do, she didn't know anything.

"…He went on a scouting mission months ago and never came back. We found his plane with minor damage to it, bullet holes on the wings, and his engine a little torn up too, but they couldn't find him." Sakura explained further, reaching for Hinata's hand, but instead Hinata stood up, slowly stepping back from the woman.

"I... I'm sorry; this must be a joke, right?" Hinata said, crossing her arms across her body. But Sakura shook her head.

"Hinata, I wish I was. But he's my cousin, I wouldn't joke about this." Sakura said, standing up and approaching Hinata. Hinata put her hand on her stomach, and the other against her chair, trying to keep her balance.

"H... is he o-okay?" Hinata said, feeling the lump in her throat forming.

"Well... we don't know. That's why I'm here. I'm supposed to find him. He's the best flyer we've got, and since the war is starting to wind down, they pulled me from medical and sent me to deliver these to you, after this I'm sent out to find him." Sakura explained. But she felt like her words were lost on the girl, who was on her knees, crying.

Sakura knelt down next to her, wrapping her arms around her shuddering body.

"Hey... I'll find him. He's a hard headed man, he's out there I know it." Sakura tried to comfort her, but it still seemed to fall on deaf ears. She didn't try to speak again, instead she felt like her best option was to just stay like she was, arms wrapped around Hinata.

Hinata couldn't believe a word she was hearing. All but an hour ago she was yelling at her father that he was alive, and would return home, but now everything seemed to turn around. He was missing, he'd been missing _for five months_, and everything around her seemed surreal. What if he ran off with another girl? What if he was captured? What if he couldn't escape? What if he was...

"I-I-I...P-please... bring h-him home t-to me..." Hinata stumbled out between whimpers and tears. Sakura's grip seemed to tighten around her arms.

"Don't worry... of course I will." Sakura said, quietly, but with such confidence. Her word didn't comfort Hinata too much, but something about them made her think that Naruto would have said them the same way.

"Thank you for everything... Sakura." Hinata said as she gripped the door handle, bidding her newfound 'in-law' goodbye.

"Hey... is it his?" Sakura asked quietly as she looked over shoulder at Hinata.

Hinata's face turned red, but she was never going to deny the fact that it was his child.

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"N-no." Hinata sighed out, glancing down at the unopened letters in her hand.

"That Dumbass doesn't even know that he's having a kid..." Sakura mumbled as scratched her head.

"Please don't tell him! ...It's something that I have to do." Hinata grabbed her arm, pleading with her.

"Don't worry!" Sakura said with a smile. "I won't."

After their final goodbyes Hinata went upstairs to draw the bath she wanted to take before all this happened.

She watched as the water ran out, filling the bathtub. The steam coming from the hot water filled the air, cleaning her sinuses from her crying. Her eyes still felt irritated and puffed. She let out a sigh and undressed, leaving her clothes on the floor, getting into the bath. She laid her head back on the towel she placed there and let the water warm her body.

But something still felt cold. She looked down and realized that her stomach was now too big to fit into the water. She hadn't taken a bath in about two weeks, and she didn't realize how much her child had grown since then.

It gave her hope for some reason, knowing that the child was growing. She put her hands on her stomach and felt the little kicks and bumps, making her smile. The child, proof of her and Naruto's love, was alive and growing inside her. Soon she would hold them and love them and Naruto would... hopefully...

She felt her eyes well up again, not wanting to continue the thought, she couldn't. Instead she just spoke to Naruto, wherever he was.

"Please come home... your child wants to meet you."

Holla, next chapter should be out tomorra. ( I tried to rhyme) So I hope you all continue to read it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i know i uploaded the previous chapter earlier this morning, but this is just recounting what happened to Naruto and so it doesnt really 'move the story forward', so im posting it now!

After what seemed like an hour of gunshots and maneuvers, Naruto finally shot down the two pilots that were on his tail. He didn't understand how they found him, it was almost like they knew he was coming, but nonetheless, Naruto landed his plane safely after getting his wings and engine shot. Before hopping out, he examined the sky for any more planes, finding none. He hopped out an examined the damage from the ground.

"Jeez… those guys didn't do a lot but they made it count." Naruto said with a scratch of his head, at least he tried, but when he raised his arm a shot of pain went through it.

"Gah! Fuck! What was that?" He exclaimed, looking over his arm. There was a large gash across his upper arm, right before his shoulder, bleeding heavily.

"Well… they were better aims than I thought." He said as he crouched down, ripping off cloth from his pant leg.

"Hinata will never forgive me for this one." He mumbled, struggling to wrap the cloth around.

After finally getting it tied after resorting to use his teeth, he focused his attention now on the ground. He searched the horizon for… really anything.

'Hmm, as I was falling there was a house maybe three kilometers through those trees… that's probably my best bet. Hopefully they'll have a radio I can use… better than walking twenty back to base.' he though, making his way towards the home.

By now the sun was setting, and the wind started to pick up. He fastened his pace as the house in the distance drew closer. It was a small family home with a small farm area adjacent to it. He noted that he only saw one cow, thinking that the family wasn't too wealthy. But still, it was his only option, so he knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps run through the house, and someone shushing someone else. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the curtains of a window move. He didn't advert his attention there, thinking it might scare the people inside.

The door opened, but just a crack, and a small voice said "Are you with.. Britain?"

Naruto let out a lighthearted laugh, and answered with a yes.

"Oh thank goodness!" The voice said as it opened the door more, revealing that it was a woman there, and a few children behind her. "What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Um, well I'm with the Britain air force, and my plane kind of got shot down. I was wondering if you had a radio I could use to contact my base and let them know."

"I see... here, why you don't come in." The woman said, gesturing him inside.

"It'd be my pleasure." He said with a smile. As he walked in he took in his surroundings. The house was small, but it was a cozy small. There was a dining room table, a kitchen, and a living space all in the same room. There was some stairs leading up to what he assumed was the bedrooms for the children, he also noticed the door under the stairs, probably used for storage. His eyes glanced over the children, one about five, the other looked around eleven. He gave them a grin before their mother spoke again.

"Unfortunately we don't own a radio, but my son should be back in the morning with our horse. He can take you back to your base if you want. And in the meantime I can fix that wound on your arm for you." She said while inspecting the bandage.

"That would be very nice of you! But I do have a question, why are you being so kind?" He asked, making sure this wasn't some sort of trap.

"You're gunna get the bad guys, right? "  
Naruto turned his head towards the older kid, the one who posed the question.

"Well... of course! " Naruto stated, still a bit confused. The mother laughed at the two children and she just calmly said,

"That's why."

Naruto turned to her. He was glad that the family was in support of his side. She reached a hand up and grabbed the knot that held his makeshift bandage together.

"Now let's get this cleaned." She said, tugging it loose. Naruto winced as she pulled it away, taking the dried skin and blood along with it.

"Did you get shot?" She asked, walking into the kitchen area to wet a rag. Naruto put on a slight smile while explaining.

"Ya, I was on a scouting mission, but when I was in the air, two German planes found me and started shooting." He said.

The woman shot him a worried look.

"But don't worry! I uh... 'Took care of them', so no worries! But they did get a few good hits on my plane, and I can't fly it back." He continued.

"Well... it's good that you aren't hurt worse." She said while touching the cloth to his arm, causing him to flinch.

"Yeah, I feel like my fiancée would never forgive if I d-"

There was a knock at the door.

Naruto looked the woman in the eyes, and saw her expression grow stern. He turned his attention towards the older daughter, who snuck her way towards the curtain, pulling them back slightly. She made a thumbs down with her hand, and he heard the woman gulp.

She leaned her head next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Hide under the stairs."

Naruto did as he was told, opening the small storage door, and squeezed himself inside it, shutting it behind him.

The woman approached the door, straightening out her clothing. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it just a crack.

"Can I help you gentl-" She didn't finish her statement since the two men threw the door open the rest of the way. Naruto didn't need to see them, he knew they were German by their accents.

"We seem to have noticed that a British plane was abandoned a few kilometers from here." One said.

"We're looking for its owner." The other one continued.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't even know of a plane." The woman said calmly.

The two men wondered the room. One went towards the children, asking if they had seen the man, to which they shook their heads.

"He shot down two of our men, so we're just trying to get a few answers is all" The other said as he went into the kitchen and noticed the pant leg covered in blood laying on the counter. The woman cursed herself inside for not disposing it.

"Is one of you injured? None of you seem to be wearing pants, and yet this blood is still fresh..." the man said, looking towards his accomplice, then gave him a slight nod.

The man picked up the two girls, who started crying instantaneously.

"Now, you can tell us where he is, or we can make her tell us." He said, approaching the woman. She looked behind her and saw her daughters being held up by the collar of their blouses.

"How dare you come into my home, abuse my children, and thre-"

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled from the closet, swinging the door open. He wasn't going to let this family suffer because of him being here.

"You wanted to find the pilot, here I am!" He said while he stepped out. The two Germans looked at him with wide eyes.

"My my! If it isn't him! The 'best flier among the brits!' Spiked yellow hair, blue eyes, and three scratch marks on each cheek." The main German said, approaching him.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki to be specific." He said, meeting the man halfway.

And the last thing Naruto remembered was the man bringing his arm up.

Naruto came back to his senses eventually, having no idea how much time went by. He opened his eyes to find nothing, just darkness. His body was laying on damp flooring, and it also felt rough. He slowly brought his arms up to his side and pushed himself off the ground, noting how his arm didn't hurt that much anymore.

Once he was sitting, he ran his fingers over the wound, finding it stitched closed.

'Who did that?' he questioned. Surely it wasn't the Germans, they wouldn't be so hospitable.

His eyes started to adjust to the darkness, and he could make out faint flickering lights on either side of him, and bars in front.

'Great, I'm in a holding cell.' He mumbled internally.

He heard footsteps coming, but remained silent. As they kept getting closer, he figured they were coming from the left, and kept his eyes centered there.

The man rounded the corner, almost completely passing the cell. But one quick glance at the last second made him stop moving. There was a beat of silence between the two, and then the man chuckled slightly.

"They weren't kidding when they said you had piercing blue eyes. They look so ferocious." He said as he walked to the middle of the cell.

"Did you all fix my arm?" Naruto asked, ignoring the man's comment.

"Of course! We didn't know how long you'd be out of it, and we didn't want you dying from an infection before we could do anything!" He remarked like it was common knowledge.

"Do anything? What are you going to do?" Naruto asked sternly.

"Well, you're Naruto Uzumaki, one of the best pilots Britain has got! Surely you have some information we ne-"

"I have none." Naruto said, cutting the man off. But he just laughed.

"You're so funny! If we believed everyone that said that, then the war would be over by now!" The man said, resting his body against the wall behind him.

"But I have none." Naruto continued.

"Oh, Uzumaki, you have a very strong will!" The man complimented before bouncing himself of the wall, walking away.

"But so do we."

The months went by as he was down there. He knew the seasons were changing, the air around him would be hot or cold, depending on what month they were in, and it almost felt like it had been a year. He lost count after October, but on some cold day that felt just right, he wished Hinata a happy birthday.

Every day was basically the same routine.

They'd wake him up by dropping a tray of what was supposed to be food on the floor of his cell, saying they'd be back in ten. When they came back they cuffed his hands and walked him somewhere else in the building. Naruto was sure by the fourth day he knew how to get there by himself, but the Germans still pulled him, jerking his arms around, bruising his wrists.

They got into the room and the forced him into a chair, strapping his chest and ankles to it. The first few weeks he would always put up a fight, even getting a good kick in on the guards every once in a while. But the food he was given didn't provide much nutrients or protein. His body kept getting weaker, and soon he didn't even have the strength to do it anymore. He was sure that they fed him that food for that purpose.

Once he was in his chair, the questions would begin. What information are you holding back? What are the plans that the British have to end the war? What about invasion? They went on and on questioning him with things like that, but his answer was always "I have no information." When he first joined the air force, it was something they tell you on day one, 'Never sell out your comrades', and Naruto promised to do that. He knew the information he had was vital to victory, and he'd be damned if he let anything slip.

Once just talking wasn't getting them anywhere, they started with violence. The released him from his hair, and recuffed his arms to a bar above his head. If Naruto said his typical answer to a question, the men would make a cut on his back with a knife. It wasn't even very deep, and it wasn't too painful at first, but with every question they asked, he got one more. Eventually they resulted to whipping his back, and that was the most painful part. But he never yelled in pain, he never cried. He never gave them the satisfaction.

Some days they wouldn't come for him. He'd get his breakfast 'meal' but then that was all the interaction he had those days. He was thankful or them too. His body could heal, even though just a little, and he could let his mind think about anything else. Mainly Hinata.

God he missed her so much, and he knew she was worried about him. She must've send a hundred letters asking if he was okay. He knew that they would get returned to her too, since he wasn't there to open them, or even to write her back. But her smile, her face, her voice, and her laugh kept him motivated and strong. He was going to see her again, he was going to marry her, and he knew it.

One day, when this stupid war was over, he knew it.

It was one of those days again, where no one came and took him, but it was different from the rest. No one brought his food, and he could hear shouts from around him. They were all in German, so he couldn't understand them, but it still sounded hectic. He wondered if the British had found the camp and he was finally going to get out of here, but that was only wishful thinking.

His eyelids started to get heavy as the shouting continued. He didn't waste his energy trying to figure out what they were saying, since he couldn't understand it at all, so he figured to sleep more was his best bet.

He was almost asleep when he heard the jingling of keys. He opened one eye and saw a guard frantically trying to open his cell.

"What's happened?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer.

"We're moving from this base." The guard rushed, swinging the gate open.

"Oh really? Why?" Naruto asked in the same way.

"That isn't important." He said as he put Naruto in his cuffs. He dragged him out of his cell in a direction they'd never gone before. They made their way upstairs, it getting brighter as they continued.

If someone told him that he would see daylight for the first time in months today, he would've never believed him. But sure enough, he was taken outside. Sure it was only for a minute tops, but it felt wonderful on his skin. The warmth and the sunshine gave him energy he forgot existed.

But as soon as it was in his life again, it was gone. He was forced into the back of a car with some other men, Germans, there to keep watch. There was an artificial light, but no sunlight creeping through.

No sooner had he gotten in than the car took off with a jerk, causing him to fall into one of the guards.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked towards the man, but this guard only responded in terrible English.

"English… no." He said, and Naruto laughed at him.

"Fucking great..." he muttered back. "Anyway, any of you speak English?" he asked. One gentleman reluctantly raised his hand.

"Great! So, why are we moving?" he asked. Maybe this one will give an answer, and he did not disappoint.

With a sigh he said "One of our men… sold us out to the allies."

"Really? That's Great!... well for m-" Naruto started, but before he could finish something happened.

Naruto didn't know what it was, but suddenly he was being flown from the burning car. Did someone shoot it? Did they hit a mine? Naruto couldn't even ask these until he pushed himself up from the ground. He turned his head and saw the car on fire. In the sky, there were a few German planes chasing away some allied ones.

"Shit, I guess we got shot." He said, rolling himself over to the nearest tree, taking shelter. He looked around and saw the people he was in the car with laying still on the ground. He didn't know if they were dead or unconscious, but he hoped the latter.

He watched as the planes made their way father back in the sky and decided it was safe to go. Even though some of the planes were his allies, they didn't know he was, and could easily be accidentally shot.

He looked up at the sun and figured which way was west. The allied bases were all located in west Europe, so he figured that was his best bet. He was thankful for the trees lining the area for protection as he went, hoping to find somewhere.

Thank you all who are reading and reviewing, it means a whole whole lot! Next chapter should be out tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been months since her talk with Sakura, but still, she never gave up on him. She knew he was out there, he had to be.

And he had a son to meet.

She gave birth to him back in mid may, and she loved him unconditionally. He looked so much like his father. The same blond hair, the same Uzumaki scratch marks on his cheeks, but only two of them, his pout was even the same as his father's. But his eyes were lavender, like hers.

She named him Boruto, after Naruto.

She wished Naruto could see him. His smile, his chubby cheeks, the way he made little noises when he wanted something, he was so like his father in so many ways, even Naruto would see it. She loved him just as much as she loved Naruto. She would hold him, sing to him, bathe him, and play with him all day, every day. She held him close when she rocked him to sleep, and watched over him as he slept. He filled her heart with the love she missed while his father was gone. And even though he would never admit it, she would often catch her father cooing at him too.

Sakura landed her plane down next to where Naruto left his for about the thirtieth time during her search, hoping to find anything different. This time, just like the last, there was nothing to find. She sighed and looked around for something, anything that would help her.

Sure enough, something was different. There was smoke coming a few kilometers to the north of her. She assumed it was from that previously abandoned house. Someone was there, someone might know.

She started her march there in the hot sun, eventually stripping her jacket and gear, trying to cool down. When she reached the house, she felt her face covered in sweat, not the best way to make an entrance, but she couldn't help that.

She knocked on the door, yelling if anybody was home. After she heard some footsteps, the door opened slightly.

"What… can I help you with?" The woman asked.

"Hi there, my Name is Sakura Haruno, I work with the British air force, and I was wondering if I could ask you if you knew the whereabouts of some-"

"You're looking for him, aren't you? That Uzumaki fellow?" She said, opening the door all the way, letting Sakura in.

"So you do know where he is?!" She asked excitedly, hoping she finally found a lead.

"Why are you asking about him?" the woman asked, questioning Sakura's motives.

"Well…" Sakura said with a sigh, "He's my cousin. He went missing months ago, and I've been assigned to find him. I'm also asking for his fiancée as well."

"I knew he wouldn't escape…" The woman said, while taking a seat in a chair. "He came here back in September, saying his plane was operational to fly back or something, and I said he could stay here for the night and in the morning my son would take him back on our horse."

"And I take it that never happened." Sakura said, taking the seat next to the woman, and she nodded her head.

"The Germans came, and I told him to hid over there." She said, pointing to the closet under the stairs. "They asked if we knew where the owner of that abandoned plane was, and of course we said no, but when he threatened my children he couldn't take it. He came out, and they knocked him unconscious, and took him with them." She said as she rubbed her hands together. They were starting to get clammy.

"…So why did you leave?" Sakura asked.

"I-I figured it wasn't safe here anymore, so when my son came home, we all left and went to my sister's in the city. We've been there since. I came back today because the war is winding down and I wanted to see my home again." She said quietly. "I feel like I could've helped that man more, if I would have just stayed here."

"Hey, what you've already said is plenty helpful. Do you know where they might have taken him?" Sakura asked.

"The only place I can think of would be the biggest German base, it's about a few hundred kilometers east." She said, pointing off in the direction.

"Thank you so much for your help. Trust me, I will find him." Sakura told her with a confident smile.

"D-do you want something to eat or drink before you go? I just started up the oven." She said, noting that Sakura was getting up.

"No thank you, I have plenty back on my plane, and I need to hurry and find him before he does anything stupid." She said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Well… good luck to you." She said, opening the door for her.

"You too, and maybe we can meet again, and I'll bring Naruto with me too!" She said, waving back as she walked out the door.

"I'd like that!" She yelled as she waved back, watching Sakura go off in the distance.

'We invaded that camp a week ago, so I doubt he's still there, but no one left the area without our knowledge. If he escaped, knowing him he'd go west from the camp, and the closest allied base is around twenty kilometers west, so let's try there first.' She thought as she hovered over the concurred German base. She saw the debris of the cars and planes, hoping that he didn't accidentally get shot too.

When she arrived at the base, they told her they had no sign of him. Cursing internally, she thanked them and they suggested trying to see if he was in the town about five kilometers southwest from here.

So she tried that. She left her plane a half kilometer from the town, and walked towards the gates.

"Hello there, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm searching for someone who may have come through here." She told the man at the town gate.

"I see… can you give me a name?" The guard asked.

"Yes, it'd be Naruto Uzumaki, blond hair, three marks on both his chee-"

"Oh that fellow! God you should have seen him! One of the villagers found him passed out in the middle of the woods and brought him in! Poor guy was so skinny looking and pale, I sure felt sorry for him." The guard said.

"So he's here? Where is he? He's been missing for months!" She exclaimed, hoping she finally found him.

"…Well uh when they brought him in a few days ago, they took him to the medical clinic, so I would try there." The guard told her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura said before running off, following the signs to the hospital.

"Yeah… sure." The guard mumbled.

Sakura ran through the streets, passing through people and ducking under others. Her heart was pounding. She'd done it. She would find him, and return him home. He'd finally get married, meet his son, and she could see Hinata happy.

She ran up the steps to the medical clinic, about to open the door when she heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Let me go I need to get to base!" The voice said. Sakura heard the workers trying to calm him down, but he just kept yelling.

"I have to get back! I need to write her! She needs to know I'm okay!" He continued.

It was now that Sakura shoved the door open, and sure enough she saw a blonde haired man being held down by nurses to his bed.

"Sir, you aren't in good health, you're very weak right now, let your body recover!" a nurse said.

"It can recover later, let me g-"

"You DUMBASS!" Sakura yelled, parting the sea of nurses, grabbing his shirt. "I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR FOUR MONTHS AND I FIND YOU HERE? YOU SHOULD WISH THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU, BECAUSE I SURE AM." She yelled, shaking him in frustration. He always hated medical treatment, and as an adult it was no different.

"S… Sakura?" He muttered in disbelief. His one and only cousin was here in front of him, threatening his life (but what was different about that.) He reached his arms up around her, pulling her into his body.

"Sakura, I-I can't… I never thought… I'd see anyb-body again…." He said between sobs. She wanted to punch him for making everyone worry so much, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't imagine what he'd been through before now, she didn't want to make it worse. Instead, she hugged him back, calling him an idiot.

She pulled away, finally getting a good look at his face. He was very pale, and very skinny, and the bags under his eyes looked heavy. His eyes themselves looked hazed over, not their usual bright blue, his eyes were also puffy from his happy tears, so for thank she was a little thankful. He had scratches and bruises all over his face, and she was sure other places too. His wrists were rubbed raw, and she could tell they were infected. She turned her head back towards one of the nurses.

"Don't worry about him, I've got him under control. I'm a medic for the Allies" She said, and watched the nurses back away, and she was thankful that they did.

"Naruto, what… what happened? I was told you went missing back in September!" She said concerned, placing a hand on his cheek.

"…What's it now?" He asked condescendingly.

"It's June."

"June?! You're kidding! Hinata is going to kill me! She's probably worried sick and I never wrote her, I-I have to write her right now!" He exclaimed, trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled, pinning him down with just her hand. Naruto cursed himself mentally. "I met her a while back, in February. I… had to return the letters she wrote you." She could see the sadness in his eyes as she told him. She knew he was beating himself up over everything, and if she was in the same situation, she would probably be doing it too.

"But even after I told her you went missing, she never gave up, she knew you were still alive and out here, somewhere. We've been in touch since, and she still believes in you." She comforted, but Naruto just sighed.

"Knowing my luck, she probably went off with another guy." He said, looking down.

"Nope! She still has her ring on, she doesn't care about any other guy as much as you!" She said, thinking 'except for your kid…' Naruto smiled, thanking Sakura for watching over her for him.

"I had to, I'm your cousin. Now… what happened with you?" She said, turning the conversation.

"… A lot." He said, then spilled his entire story. Everything from the family he encountered, to waking up in a cell, to how he escaped, and how he passed out from hunger two days ago.

"…And when I woke up earlier, I was lying in this bed." He finished off, waiting for a response from Sakura. Instead, she had her hand covering her mouth, to not leave it hanging open. They whipped him, they barely fed him, they kept him underground for so long, she didn't know how he kept his spirit.

"I mean, yeah I'm not going to lie, it hurt… a lot. But I knew if I just waited till the war ended, I could get out, survive, and be with her again... and you too." He told her, trying to ease her reaction.

"… Well, the good thing is that the war is winding down, and we're winning." She said, putting a lighter note on the conversation.

"Really? That's great! ...can I write Hinata now?" He said, changing the topic back to her.

"I'll write her, you can't even use a pencil your wrists are in such bad shape. You stay here and let the nurses treat you. After they're done I'm sure they'll send you home. You deserve it." She said, patting his shoulder.

"I would hope too. But if they need me, then they-"

"I'll make sure you go home." She said, determined. Naruto gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Hinata, come here please." Hiashi announced through the house.

"Oh, did you hear that, you Grandfather needs me, so I'll be right back sweetheart." She said sweetly to Boruto, who just kept playing with his hands. She gave a lighthearted laugh as she went to see her father.

"Yes, what is it dad?" She asked of him. He handed her a letter.

"You got a letter from Sakura, and by how heavy it is for a letter, it seems like she has a lot to say." He said, watching his daughter hurriedly open the letter. She started reading aloud.

"_Hinata,_

_I am sorry to tell you but I have some sad news."_ Hinata felt her heart pump, dreading the worst.

"_We will no longer be communicating through letters because the mission has been accomplished, I found him. Alive."_ Hinata stopped reading aloud and read the sentence again in her head, and again, and again. _Alive_. She had found him. She'd kept her promise. She felt a lump in her throat as tears formed in her eyes.

"_He was captured back in September and was being kept in a German base for nine months, being tortured for information_." Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe. This was too much information at once, she had to sit down. She handed the letter to her father, telling him to read the rest of it as she sat down.

"_He's in pretty bad shape. He's very weak and pale. He has lacerations all over her body, mainly on his back. He has bruises along his face, and the skin around his wrists are raw and infected_." Hiashi even had to stop to wipe the image from his mind.

"_They kept him underground, in a holding cell. The only contact he had was with the guards that took him to and from his 'sessions' as they were trying to get information out of him. But the best part is he escaped. They were moving him to a different location when the base he was at was being infiltrated by the allies. His vehicle got shot at, and it blew him a few feet, but no major damage. He started going west, trying to find an allied base and passed out from hunger. Someone found him and brought him to a nearby town, getting him into the medical clinic. That's where I found him." _

"Jeez, …the kid went through a lot." Hiashi commented before continuing.

"_He's getting stronger every day, and he never stops talking about you and how upset you must be at him, but he's coming back home very soon, as soon as he regains his strength. I'd say next week is when he can head home, I made sure he could. _

_He loves you a lot, Hinata. He told me that every day he would think of you. You beautiful smile, you lovely hair, your gorgeous eyes, and your sweet laugh. He said it's what kept him strong and his will in place as he was there._

_We both will see the two of you very very soon._

_We did it! Sakura"_

Hinata was ecstatic. He was coming home, she was going to see him, he was alive! The tears were rolling down her face as she kept repeating that word. "Alive." She never moved from her chair, and she was shaking, but it was all because she was wrapping her head around everything. He was alive, she was finally going to see him. He had been tortured, but because of her he didn't care, he kept strong.

Her father broke her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his face and saw that he was crying too, not nearly as much as she was, but there were definitely tears.

"Hey… you two have it… my blessing, that is." He said shamefully. All this time he thought that the boy was dead, and he was left with his burden. He never thought he appreciated his daughter, loved her enough, or that he was good for anything. But reading what he had been through, and how his love for her kept him going made him think otherwise.

"A… are you serious?" Hinata asked, not believing the words out of his mouth.

"Of course I am" He said with a slight smile. Hinata got up and hugged him, weeping into his chest.

"He's alive… and were getting m-married… h-he's alive… he's c-coming home…" She sobbed happily into his chest. He stood there, letting her take it all in.

"I know ,I'm happy for you two."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: final chapter is done, it is done and it is eady to be read, so what are you doing reading my comments and read the chapter!

Hinata woke up earlier than normal, feeling the sunshine filter through her window. She hadn't planned on getting up this early, but her body wouldn't go back to sleep. She looked at the clock hung on her wall, reading 6:45.

She lazily tossed the covers off of her body, swinging her legs around, putting her feet into her house shoes. She stood up, grabbing the robe that hung on her bed frame, tying it around her waist. She looked over to the crib a few meters away, watching her baby boy's tummy rise and fall as he breathed.

She walked over to his crib, watching him sleep. She sighed happily, wiping some drool off of his chin. The touch of her skin to his made his eyes flutter open, staring up at his mother.

"Well good morning, hope I didn't disturb your sleep." She said, lowering the crib's wall to pick him up.

He stretched his arms out as she tucked hers around his body, letting her know he wanted to be picked up. She brought him to her chest, kissing his head.

"What say a bath, I bet you'd like that." She smiled, not expecting a response from him. But she got a few gurgles and a smile.

"Oh you would, that's good." She said, walking out of her room and heading downstairs.

As she reached the end of the stairs, she almost ran into her father, going up them.

"Oh! Sorry father!" Hinata said, taking a step back to let more room between them.

"No no, I should have been paying more attention, I just didn't think anyone was up this early." He said, fixing the cuff of his jacket.

"Where are you going so early?" She asked, placing Boruto on her hip, giving her a free hand.

"I have to go meet with some investors, which was originally scheduled for tomorrow, but I had to move it to today." He said, waving his fingers in his grandson's face as a good morning greeting.

"You didn't have to do that!" She said, helping him with his jacket collar.

"No no, I wanted to. I wanted to be here when he got here." Hiashi said, before continuing his way up the stairs. "If you'll excuse me, I forgot my briefcase upstairs."

"…Sure, yeah. I'm going to make some breakfast and then I'm giving this little man a bath, isn't that right?" she said, directing her sentence more towards her son.

"I'll see you two around two. After the meeting I'm taking them to lunch as to 'seal the deal' so they say. If you hurry, you two can come with." He yelled from the top of the stairs. He was trying to get Hinata more into his investors, so that she, being the eldest, can take over his 'empire', as he calls it. Hinata would much rather have her little sister, Hanabi do it, but she was still in boarding school in the America's, and still would be for a few years.

"No, we're alright, besides, he's got a big day tomorrow." She yelled back, putting Boruto back into both of her arms.

"Isn't that right?" she said only where her son could hear her. "You get to meet daddy tomorrow." She continued, and kissed his forehead.

Naruto was nervous as he rode in the car, on his way to Hinata. He knew she was expecting him, but not until tomorrow. They were able to get earlier train tickets than they thought, so he was arriving a day early.

What would he say? What about her? Would she look different? What if she didn't want to get married anymore? What if Hiashi skill hated him? His grip on the door kept getting stronger with each passing thought.

"Don't worry, she'll be so excited to see you!" Sakura said, trying to get him to relax.

"I hope so… I haven't seen her in almost a year, what if she hates me?" He asked, more talking to himself than to her.

"She would never! What happened was out of your control, it's not like you chose to not respond to her, you couldn't! She would never hate you for that." Sakura said, reassuring him.

"Yeah, but still… I don't ever like her being hurt." He commented as they rounded the corner, the house now in view. He noticed their car wasn't in front of the house like usual.

"Wh-what if she isn't home?" He said, almost panicking.

"Then we'll wait for her!" Sakura said.

"Jeez, my hands are all sweaty." He said, rubbing them on his pants. He was thankful his wrists were still wrapped, otherwise they'd be sweating too.

"Just calm down, everything will be fine." Sakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The car stopped in front of the house, and Sakura opened her door. Naruto did the same after a moment of hesitation. Sakura waited at the top of the stairs for him, watching him slowly get up. Even though he was dismissed from the medical clinic, he still struggled a bit with stairs.

He straightened himself up, and cautiously reached for the door knocker. Once his hand was on it, he took a deep breath.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Naruto hit it three times and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He looked around the house, tried to see through the side windows, even wanted to knock again.

Alright Boruto, time for a nap, yeah? Lunch made you tired?" She said she cradled his already tired body in her arms, ricking him to sleep. She hummed a light melody, putting him deeper to sleep.

After she was sure he was out for a few minutes, she got up and put him in his crib, raising the bar to make sure he didn't fall out. She ran a finger through his hair lightly.

"Sleep well." She whispered.

As she retracted her hand, she nearly fell down from being stated by a loud knocking sound. It hit three times. She moved her head towards her son, making sure he was still asleep. Thankfully, he was.

"Whose here? We aren't expecting anyone…" she mumbled as she trotted down the stairs. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled it in, revealing two people she was not expecting to see right now.

As he reached for the door, it opened, and there she was.

Her hair was down, and her dress was wrinkled, but she looked no different from when she saw him off at the train station. Her hair was ravishing, and her eyes were like the reflection of the moon on the river's waves, and they were wide with shock, looking at him. She wasn't expecting him today, she wasn't ready, her mind wasn't prepared to see him today, and yet here he was, standing before her with that same goofy grin he always had on.

The silence between the two was thick, neither one of them knew what to say. They just stared at each other, not making any noise. Naruto felt his grin drop as the silence continued. It wasn't until Sakura gave him a pat on the back did he say anything.

"I-I'm sorry!" He blurted out. After a few more seconds he cleared his throat, taking a step towards her. "Hinata, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry that I went missing, I'm sorry you worried, I'm sor-" She cut him off by throwing herself on him, hugging him close, wrapping her arms around his body, squeezing him with all her strength. The impact was enough to make the two of them fall over, but he wrapped his arms around her protectively, taking the fall on his back.

He knew she was crying, she could hear her sniffs and feel her hot tears through his clothes. He raised an arm up and stroked her hair, whispering to her.

"Hey, I'm here now, don't worry, it's okay, it's okay. There's no need to cry." He would say in a different order, but the words were all the same. Sakura smiled at the sight of the two of them. She had never seen them interact with each other and seeing it now, she knew they were meant for one another.

"I… I can't b-b-elieve… Naru-uto… you're home!" She yelled into his chest. It was now Naruto cried with her.

"Yeah, Hina… I'm home with you!" He told her, sitting the two of them up. She looked at his face. Sakura was right, she could see the faint bruises and healed over scratches left, but he was still there, still alive.

She kissed him. She kissed him on the front porch of her home. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Naruto's eyes widened at the kiss, feeling her arms around his neck. The tears in his eyes kept going as he kissed her back, reliving what he had missed for all those months. He took in her scent with the kiss, reluctant to break it.

But eventually he had to, they both needed to breathe. They both gasped for air as they pulled apart, Hinata wiping his tears, and him wiping hers.

"I- I missed you… I whole lot." She said quietly, putting her forehead against his chest.

"I missed you more, so so much more." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She let out a small laugh.

"Don't make it a contest." She said, making him laugh as well.

She pulled herself off his chest, looking into his eyes. She finally had a good chance to look at his face. The bruises and scratches she saw earlier drew her attention again, and they were faded, but she could still make out a few. She ran her finger down a more noticeable one, which lead from his jawline, to about halfway up his cheek, going against his whisker marks. His face was also much skinnier than it used to be, but for some reason, her eyes were locked on his. She missed the way he looked at her, with those caring, compassionate eyes. His hair was longer than normal, flowing around his ears. It reminded her of Boruto's, being the same color.

Boruto. She didn't even think about how she was going to tell him. Her shoulders dropped as she straightened her back. Her smile dropped for half a second, before it was up again. She hoped Naruto didn't notice.

But of course he did. He saw it drop and immediately started to question if he had done something wrong. At least, in the five minutes he had been back. But as she started talking he got lost in the sweetness of her voice.

"Here, come inside, both of you." She said, grabbing Naruto's hand to help him off the ground.

The three of them went inside and Hinata walked into the parlor, opening one of the drawers to the desk they had. She pulled out one of the letters she sent Naruto, going back towards them.

"Here, Naruto I want you to read this. I sent it about a week after your last one." She said, handing him her letter.

"…I'm sorry I never got to read it." He said, looking away from her.

"No, it's okay, nothing was your fault darling, and I know that." She said, kissing his forehead, and placing the envelope on front of him.

He smiled at her, and then he opened the envelope.

"_Naruto_

_Okay, we won't have a lemon cake, but I do like cinnamon, maybe they make a cinnamon roll cake? Doesn't that sound delicious? We could have that icing instead of frosting! But maybe just vanilla would be fine too._

_I hope your mission went well! It makes me proud that you do so much for our country. I'm glad they haven't sent you on anything crazy yet. I'm sure you'll have to lead tens of men into some air battle one day, but until then, I'm glad it's just the simple stuff._

_I miss you more every day. It gets so lonely around here without you. The jokes you say and the little pranks you pulled really livened up the place. Now it's just gloomy and depressing, so I hope that you do come home soon._

_But I also have something I need to tell you. I found out some exciting news today! _

_I'm expecting a baby, your baby. I know that you wanted a family, and so now we have a head start. I just know that you'll be an amazing father and our child will love you so much. I know it's a lot of information, but I know we can handle it._

_Your wife to be, Hinata._

As Naruto read the letter, a hand came up to wipe his face, he was sweating. She his eyes start to gloss over.

He couldn't think straight, he had a kid? Hinata did not look pregnant right now; she must've already had the child. He thought about how stupid that sounded in his head, of course she had already had it. But, it was his child… He didn't know anything about being a father, he never really had one in his, and how was he supposed to be one? In the entire time he was gone, she made him a father. When did it happen? The night before he left? Did it matter? His head was full of questions, but only one came out.

"We… have a k… kid?"

His mouth felt dry, his throat barely making words. His eyes didn't leave the letter in his hand, but he noticed Hinata shake her head.

"W-where is th-"

"He's upstairs, asleep." Hinata said, wrapping an arm around him. "Would you like to meet him?"

Naruto slowly shook his head.

Hinata helped him up the stairs, keeping his balance. It was silent between the two of them. She craved to know what he was thinking, but didn't want to say anything. She secretly felt afraid of what he was thinking. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her for not telling him, she never had the chance to tell him, but she thought he would be happier than this. It made her worry.

She opened the door for him, and he saw his eyes meet the crib he was in. Slowly he walked towards the crib, and Hinata turned to Sakura.

"Give us a minute, okay?" Hinata said, walking in after him. Sakura shook her head and back away from the door as Hinata closed it quietly

She saw Naruto leaned over the crib.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"…Boruto... I named him after his father." She said, walking over to him, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping child.

She noticed Naruto starting to cry again, seeing the drops on the blanket.

"I'm sorry… god I am so sorry." He whispered.

"Naruto, why are you sorr-"

"I-I don't know! …I didn't know! I'm so sorry, Hinata. I should've been there for you, I should have been here." He turned to face her, keeping a hand on the crib. "I missed the birth of our son! I wasn't there by your side! I-I didn't know all that time I was gone you were… you were bearing my child, o-our child!"

"Naruto, darling it's oka-"

"No it's not! What kind of father misses the birth of his own son?! A shitty one, that's who! I can't imagine what you went through, having to spend every day worrying about me, and to top it all off, you were pregnant the entire time!" Naruto never raised his voice above a whisper, not wanting to wake the child.

"Naruto, look at him." Hinata said, making Naruto shift his eyes off of her. "Do you see his hair, his cheeks? They're just like yours." She said softly. "Just having him here was like you were home with me too. He acts like you so much. He's just as stubborn, just as pouty, but just as sweet and happy too. Nothing made me happier than having him."

"…But that doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there…" He responded. Hinata grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Even if you knew, they would've still had you at war! That wouldn't have changed. You still would have missed it because you were out fighting for our freedom!" Hinata argued. Naruto turned his head away from her, not knowing what to say back.

"Naruto… " She whispered, loosening her grip on his arms. He looked in pain, but as she was about to say something, she noticed Naruto's expression changed. She looked down at their son, and saw that his eyes were open, awake, and he was staring at Naruto.

"Hina… he looks like you." He said as she walked over. "He has your eyes, your nose… even his face looks the same." Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"Hi there, Boruto, did you have a good nap? There's someone that wants to meet you." Hinata said, putting a hand on Naruto's back.

"H-hi there Boruto, I'm Naruto, I'm your dad." He said, grinning.

Boruto made some gurgling noise, clapping his hands together.

"See? He likes you." Hinata said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Heh, ya I guess he does." Naruto said back.

"…do you want to hold him?"

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata, giving her a sort of sad look.

"I would love to… but I never have before." He said, turning back to his son.

"Here." Hinata said, grabbing Boruto out of the crib. "You put your arms like this, and keep his head supported." She said, switching Boruto over to his arms.

"He's so small, my hands are the size of his entire body." Naruto commented, instinctively ricking his son in his arms.

"Well, you do have big hands." She said, getting a small laugh out of him.

Naruto's heart felt heavy, this was his child in his hands. He couldn't imagine what Hinata felt holding him for the first time, but he was sure it wasn't too far from this. Hinata nudged him shoulder a bit.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi there, Boruto, I'm your dad. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel as a father, but I do feel the same way I feel for you as I do about your mom… so that means I already love you." He said, staring at Boruto's face. Hinata smiled warmly at his words.

"… I really am sorry." He said, turning his head towards Hinata, but still keeping his eyes on his son.

"No no, you have nothing to be sorry about. Quit saying it." She said as she put her own arm around his back. He moved his gaze to her face.

"But Hinata, I h-"

"No, stop it."

"Hi-"

"Nope."

"…Will you still marry me?"

Hinata was taken by surprise at his words. What kind of question was that? Did he not understand that her never giving up on him meant she still wanted to be with him forever?

"I still want to marry you, be your husband, and raise this family by your side. I just hope you still want to marry me." He said, almost sounding condescending to Hinata.

"O…of course I still want to marry you!" She said, punching him in the arm lightly. "Why do you think I never feared that you were gone? I never stopped believing you'd come home, I couldn't! Why would you think I wouldn't want to marry you still?"

"Because I'm scared to say I love you and then you not love me back anymore." He said barely loud enough for her to hear.

She took a step back, unable to comprehend that he was worried about how much she loved him. But she knew he was just being himself. No one ever really loved him, she could understand him being scared.

She pressed her chest against his back, wrapping her arms around him, and she laid her head right in between his shoulder blades.

"I love you. I love you so much my heart gets heavy with love every time I see you. I couldn't be happier with you, and the only thing that would ever take my love away from you is in your arms." Hinata squeezed her arms tighter around him, hearing him start to hiccup.

"I-I love… I love you too."

Hinata felt love weights were lifted off her chest. She hadn't heard those words said to her in almost a year. She felt like she was going to cry too, but instead she spoke.

"I have something to tell you." She said softly into his back.

"What… is it?" Naruto said worriedly.

"After my father read the letter Sakura sent us about you… he gave us his blessing." He said, almost laughing at how worried he sounded.

"Wait… Hiashi? Like the man who would want to kill me if he ever saw me? The man who would say I wasn't good enough for his daughter? The same Hiashi who almost re-broke my leg because he saw me kiss you?" Naruto asked, turning around, breaking Hinata's hold on him. She looked at Boruto, who was playing with the buttons on Naruto's vest. She laughed at him, ticking his little chest slightly.

"Um, yes. My father, that Hiashi. He was 'moved by the letter' as he puts it. He saw how happy I was reading it, and how much you loved me by what Sakura said, and he just said it, plain and simple." She said, taking Boruto from Naruto's arms, feeling a slight resistance from Naruto's side. He would never admit it, but he was thankful she took him, his arms were too weak to hold him much longer. She took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Really… that's great! Your father can walk you down the aisle and he'll cry and I'll cry, and no doubt you'll be beautiful and of course Boruto will have to play a part in it, no doubt!" He exclaimed, and Boruto started giggling.

"Ya, does that sound awesome?" Naruto said to Boruto, bending over a bit to be eye level with him. Hinata laughed at her two boys.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Hinata, Naruto, is everything okay?" Sakura said from the other side of the door. "I believe your father just got home."

The reactions on their two faces couldn't be any more opposite. Hinata's lit up, excited to tell her father that Naruto returned home early, where his was one of fear, worry, and a bit of annoyance.

Sakura opened the door slightly, asking again if everything was okay.

"Everything is fine, Sakura, thank you." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah… fine." Naruto mumbled. He didn't want to see Hiashi. He thought that if he saw him that he would change his mind about their marriage. Hinata gave him a look, one that read 'give him a chance, you'll see', knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Sakura walked in the room, and following behind her was Hiashi. Naruto immediately stood up, not wanting to take any chances with him. Hiashi stopped when their eyes met, his like Hinata's, but not nearly as pretty in his opinion.

He started approaching towards Naruto, while Naruto stayed in position, ready to accept whatever words he had to say. When Hiashi was close enough to breath directly onto Naruto's face he stopped again. Naruto noticed his face looked different. It wasn't as wrinkled as before, it looked softer, more kind. He didn't like it, it was too 'not Hinata's father.'

Before Naruto could say anything, Hiashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, giving him a smile.

"She missed you, she missed you a whole lot." He said, shifting his eyes to his daughter.

"I miss-" Naruto started.

"And him, he's been a pain." Now referring to Boruto, getting a laugh out of Hinata.

"I'm sor-"

"But I hope you're here to take responsibility for the both of them." Now returning to Naruto.

"Oh no doubt I wi-" but he was cut off for the third time. This is how their conversations normally went, so Naruto wasn't surprised.

"I know you will."

That one was a surprise.

"I know you will because you love them, don't you?"

"A-absolutely I do." Naruto stated, finally completing a sentence.

"Good. I'm glad they're in good hands." Hiashi said, squeezing his hands on his shoulder. "And welcome back, Naruto." He said, pulling him in for one of the most awkward hugs Naruto has ever received. But he knew he meant well, so Naruto pulled his arms up around him, patting his back. He was thankful that it only lasted a few seconds.

Returning to how they were beforehand, Naruto looked at Hinata, who looked like she was about to burst out laughing form the display. His eyes caught a glance at Sakura, who was about to do the same thing, having a hand covering her mouth. Naruto shot his cousin a mean look, since he could never do that to Hinata.

"Now, I take it you two have some wedding planning to do." Hiashi stated, before turning around to leave the room.

"Father, he just got back, let him rest a bit." She said, getting up from the rocking chair she was in.

"Fine, but I want to at least hear something at dinner, which'll be served at seven." He said before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed the two girls started laughing, even Boruto started joining in on the laughter.

"Your face was priceless!" Sakura said

"Were you not expecting a hug?" Hinata giggled.

"H-hey! Any other time we would talk I normally couldn't make a movement unless I wanted to get yelled at by him!" Naruto said, protesting.

"Well I think I'm going to go home, hat being the highlight of my day. We'll stay in touch, ya Hinata?" Sakura said, making her way towards the door.

"Oh absolutely, be looking for an invitation to the wedding in the mail." Hinata responded.

"I wouldn't miss it, keep her happy okay, Naruto?" She said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Of course I will!" Naruto said defensively.

"Well, hope to hear from you soon." Sakura said, leaving the room.

"Bye!" the both said in unison, Hinata gently waving Boruto's arm to say goodbye.

Naruto and Hinata sated at each other for who knows who long after that. No words were exchanged, just stares. They both were smiling, just happy to finally be in one another's presence.

Hinata finally broke the silence.

"Hey Naruto, we're a family now." She said, almost crying. She had no idea what was coming over her, maybe the fact that he was here was finally sinking in, she didn't know. All she knew was that her eyes were getting heavy with tears. Before she had a chance to wipe them, Naruto did it for her. She nuzzled her face into his hand, feeling its warmth.

"Yeah, we are."

Whoa it's done! Oh my gosh it's done! What a crazy week for this story, right? All five chapters in just like… 5 days? Anyway, this is the last chapter. I might write their wedding as like a little extra, but that will be a tumblr exclusive, so if youre reading this purely on ff, I would follow that blog (it's on my profile) if you wanted to read that.

Hope to have some cute one shots and family stuff for non-au naruhina family up sometime next week, so how fun!

Anyway, thanks to all who have read, reviewed, commented, liked, reblogged, favorited, and overall just LIKED the story, it was super fun to write, and I hope you truly enjoyed it.


End file.
